disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kickinfan321/New girl, old friend part 2
Jack ran out of the dojo and looked left and right for kim or vanessa but there was no sign of them he went back into rudy's office and looked for personal information files Jack muttered to himself Jack: Kim....Kim.....Kim......Aha kim Jack suddenly hears rudys voice and takes the file and hides behing the door Rudy opens the door and sits down at his desk and says what are you doing Jack thinks: Busted Jack is about to explain but then rudy carries on saying Rudy: your just breaking the crime of being so handsome shame on you Rudy: Now where is my bug mirror i need to hang it up rudy goes underneath his desk and jack escapes rudy looks up and looks around he shrugs and goes back to finding Meanwhile.... Jack finds a bench and sits down on it and opens up the file Jack skims through Jack: new that,new that....oooh didnt know that i could put her in the talent show so that us guys can use the money for a holiday.......New that aha wait what Jack: Kim crawford's parents died when she was 2 and lives in an orphanage Jacks is taken out of his trance when he hears kim behind him with vanessa Kim: now you know congratulations i hope your happy that yu know my biggest secret Vanessa: C'mon kim lets go you gotta go meet cindy she said she has a prize Kim: You can come as long as you dont tell anyone about this secret Jack: Kim im sorry i didnt know it s just that you have never hidden a secret that long and you looked troubled and i wanted to help and... Jack is cut of with a hug from kim Kim: thanks i mean no-one else knew i was troubled and u helped Jack: its alright i am just glad that your not mad Kim chuckles Vanessa: c'mon you love birds lets go find out the present its killing me i want to know Jack and kim giggle and blush They go to the orphanage Claire: Ahhhh Kim your finaly here well actually i told you one hour early because you have a tendency of being late for things Kim: thaaaaaaannks Claire: We have an hour till the party and i see you have brought some people that you have told about your secret Kim: yep is it okay if i show them around and show them the room Claire: sure go ahead The guys run up the stairs Kim: I am the oldest so i get the biggest room The guys nod and smile The go to the end of the hall and take a right to see two massive double doors saying Kim crawfords room do not enter without a knock or you will be leaving the room in pain Jack: nice message Vanessa: It is a real kick in the ass The guys laugh but jack and vanesaa stop laughing when kim opens the doors to reveal her awesome bedroom (Just think of her bedroom as your dream bedroom but 2 times the size) Kim: I know Kim: I deocrated it myself Jack: wow Vanessa: wow Kim: Jack is this the first time you have been in a girls bedroom Jack: no i have been in donnas Kim: you have what now Jack: She captured me and when i woke up i was in her room and when she strated flirtin with me i ran out Jack shudders at the moment and so do kim and vanessa Vanessa: Am i gonna be meeting this donna when i go to seaford high Kim: yep....Wait your going to seaford high Vanessa: ya huh took u time to figure out The girls giggle Jack: sooooo.... what do you wanna do now the guys hear a knock Kim: this might lead us somewhere Kim: Its open come in Claire: Hi kim the party is starting soon can you go and get the cake Kim; sure The guys leave claire talk to herself: My has she grown up i still rmeber when she was three and her 6'th birthday but now she is 15 and really mature for her age and she is leaving soon she dosent know that she is leaving today and that the party is for her i cant wait to see the look on her face but i will be so sad if she leaves she is like my own child and we have a lot in common... Claire stops talking to herself when kim says Kim: Claire stop lurking in my room and i will be back in a few bye Kim goes into the baker shop Kim: hi can i have the cake for the seaford orphanage The man gives the cake Kim: Thanks kim walks out and see's jack and vanessa waiting outside Kim: so why didnt you come inside Jack: that man scares me Vanessa: i was on a lookout for our old boyfriends Kim; whaddya mean Vanessa points to a dark alley way and see;s kims old boyfriend and vanessa's emerging form the darkness of the alley way Kim; damn what are they doing here Vanessa: lets go before they spot us Vanessa; wait they have spotted us Kim: we will look like cowards if we run Jack: relax they probably wont do anything and they probably have girlfriends Kim: true Vanessa: true Kim: oooh jerry come here Kim: what sometimes he can be good at lying jack: true vanessa: true Kims and vanessa ex'es wrap their arms around them and say hey babe Kim and vanessa look at eachtoher in disgust then flips their ex'es Kim:were off limits we have boyfriends we have moved on so you can either egt a life or do us a favour and kill yourselves so that we dont ever have to see you again Kims ex oh yea then who are your boyfriends Kim just smirks Kim: this is my boyfriend jack Vanessa: and this is my boyfrined jerry Jerry: wait i am your boyfrined Vanessa kiss jerry on the cheek Vanessa: aww your so cute when your confused Jack: wait when did she like jerry Kim kisses jack on the cheek Kim; aww your even cuter when your confused Jack and jerry blush Vanessa's ex: we have girlfriends They put their arms around to random girls walking by and say hey babe The girls: ewww and walk off The guys just laugh Kim; yes good luck finding a girlfriend and they walk off laughing 'REVEIW PLEASE SORRY IF IT IS A LITTLE SHORT FOR YOU ' Category:Blog posts